


饼饼带球跑2-3

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	饼饼带球跑2-3

2.

“娘我回来了！爹呢？”

殷夫人喜笑颜开的抱起哪吒，“哎呦我的吒儿，快来给娘亲亲，你爹啊他出去了。”

“嗨其实你们不用怕，山河社稷图什么都不缺，小爷我啊在里面过的那叫一个舒坦！”想起上次敖丙光着身子动情呻吟的模样，哪吒嘿嘿笑了两声，“不过娘，你能不能做两件衣裳出来，我嘛自然是无所谓天天遛鸟都成，可敖丙他面子薄又爱干净……”

殷夫人点点头，“行，好歹他也帮你扛了天劫，应该的包在娘身上了！”

“对了！”，殷夫人又想起什么转身拿过两大包东西，“这是我和你爹准备的，都是吒儿爱吃爱玩的，你啊有空就多回来看看！”

望着又有些哽咽的殷夫人，哪吒鼻头一酸忙接过手，“娘你放心，我以后再也不会让你和爹伤心难过了！”

“敖丙你小爷我回来啦！”哪吒一路小跑着进来，就见敖丙正坐在树下发呆。

哪吒走近一拍，“嘿你在这儿干什么呢，是不是想小爷想到茶饭不思了哈哈哈？”

敖丙面颊浮上两抹红晕，羞恼的别过头，“小鬼胡说！”

哪吒跳上去抱住敖丙的脖颈，“小灵珠，瞧瞧你这脸蛋红的，都快赶上我的肚兜了。”

想起前两天自己在水中的模样，敖丙拍开哪吒的手，“你下去！”

“我不！”哪吒话落就扬首含住敖丙微微发着颤的龙角吸吮舔弄起来，像个吃奶的孩童一般抱着不撒手，又趁他微微失神之际，手指解开外袍的带子伸了进去。

敖丙微微喘着气，脸上红晕又添几分，有气无力的推拒着哪吒的肩膀，突然感到胸前一凉，哪吒的手指就开始拉扯起他的乳头。

“唔！”敖丙睫毛快速颤动起来，想要推拒的话也尽数被哪吒的吻堵了回去，灵活的舌尖滑过他的口腔内壁后又缠绕起他的舌尖，吸的水声啧啧。

感觉着逐渐瘫软下去的身体，哪吒邪戾一笑，口诀念出乾坤圈收起，变回俊美少年身，快速把敖丙剥了个精光。

“啊！不要…好热…好热！”看着敖丙双眸含泪喘着粗气的迷蒙样子，哪吒微楞，“我说小爷这还没干啥呢，你怎么就…？”

敖丙迷茫的摇摇头，随即想到什么羞耻着嗫嚅道，“也许是到了龙族的发情期……”

‘龙性本淫，发情期可怀孕产卵’哪吒回忆起之前在书上翻到的龙族介绍，双眼一亮，“那今儿个小爷可要好好疼你了！”

随着敖丙的一身惊呼，只见哪吒伸出六臂，上面的嘴巴被手指插的口水顺着唇角流下来，胸前的两个乳粒被捏在手里不断揉搓拉伸着，前面漂亮的柱身在技巧性的撸动下慢慢挺立起来，铃口正可怜兮兮的往外吐着精液，后面的小穴也在二指的进攻下连连溃败松软开来。

哪吒大手禁锢着敖丙柔韧纤细的腰身，低头顺着皎白的脖子一路往下亲，敖丙腰骤然收紧，下面的小穴也跟着吸紧了手指。

“别…啊哈！…”敖丙羞耻的想要咬住手背，可又想抱着哪吒，眉头难耐的拧在一起。  
  
哪吒舔了舔两个泛着粉红色的胀大乳房，鼻尖蹭了蹭乳头蛊惑道，“还想我玩吗？”

敖丙视线逐渐涣散的美眸中含着泪花，迟疑了下点点头，“想…”  
  
乳头被含住的时候，敖丙眼中氤氲着潮湿的雾气，喉咙里也发出细细的呻吟。  
  
哪吒嘴里反复玩弄着，咬着两团皮肉，手指又刮了刮下面的马眼，激的身下之人玉茎和后面的蜜穴一样不停流着淫靡的液体。

此刻的敖丙就像是条被摊开肚皮的小龙，身体里也感觉空虚异常，好想要什么填进去。他脸颊无意识的主动蹭了蹭哪吒的手掌，像极了发情的猫，浑身都泛着一层诱人的粉红色。

他抖着声音环住哪吒的脖子，“你进来，我想要你……”  
  
看着主动引诱的美人，哪吒额上青筋暴起，他大力分开敖丙的修长双腿盘在自己的肩膀上，下面被他扣挖的嫩红穴口显露出来不断开合着，在滚烫的粗物顶上去的时候，亟不可待的紧紧包裹住。  
  
敖丙呜呜咽咽哭吟着，弓着后背蹭动着草坪想要躲开，被哪吒大力抓住腰，一点点全部吃了进去，双目失神看着碧蓝的天空。  
  
哪吒用混天绫蒙住敖丙的双眼，开始猛烈又凶悍的肏干起那紧湿温热的小穴，树枝上几只路过想歇脚的灵鸟，撞见二人淫靡的景象都羞红着脸颊纷纷扑着翅膀飞走。

看敖丙哭得着实厉害，哪吒停下抽插的动作，摸了摸他的红耳朵，又亲亲眼角处濡湿的红绸，“弄疼了？”  
  
敖丙摇头，哪吒又挺腰往里撞了一下，眼底露出笑意，“过一会儿就爽了。”然后大开大合地操起来。看敖丙紧咬着下唇不敢出声，哪吒掰开嫣红泛着水光的唇瓣，附在他耳边，“叫出声，这样别人进来就能看到龙王三太子正在用自己后面的嘴吃着你男人的大棒子。”

敖丙咬紧了牙，羞耻和害怕刺激着欲望，让快感来得更加迅猛又激烈。在哪吒狠狠抽插了百十来下后，喉咙里发出压抑不住的低吟，身体里的春水也跟着一起喷了出来，把交合的地方淋得水亮，周围洇湿一片。

哪吒被夹得头皮发麻，他用力向前一顶碰到最深处的小口，剑眉挑了挑，“小灵珠，你明天是不是就能怀上爷的种了？”

敖丙已然分辨不出这调情的荤话，他点点头又摇摇头，浑身颤抖，发冠歪在一旁，蓝色的长发一缕缕混着香汗粘黏散落在漂亮的锁骨上。

哪吒越发加大力度凶猛的挺进抽插，又插了几十下强劲的热精就浇灌进阵阵紧缩的生殖腔口，烫得敖丙小腹都跟着抖动起来。哪吒看着那微微隆起的肚腹，有一种怪异的满足感盈在心头。

顺着湿滑紧嫩的甬道往外撤，带出的穴肉像是熟透了一样骚红，汩汩淫水也争先恐后的往外流。可哪吒硬红的阴茎上面盘亘的肉筋还在不知足的跳动，于是他突然沉腰，整个性器推回去一下又顶到了最深处。

敖丙高呼呜咽一声，浑身痉挛一样抖着，他实在跟不上哪吒的体力和精力，像是化成了一滩水软在身下，后面持续吞吐容纳着那尺寸惊人的阴茎，昏昏沉沉的脑海中竟生出仿佛他已被钉死在哪吒身上的错觉。

等到又一轮插射结束，敖丙早已蜷缩在他怀里昏睡过去，睫毛上还挂着我见犹怜的泪珠，这次哪吒倒像抱着一个小孩似的，摸摸这里亲亲那里好不餍足。

“看来是要准备养胎了。”哪吒扬起嘴角，抱着媳妇儿回了房间。

3.

又过了些时日，肉身的重塑有了可喜的成效，加之元始天尊伐纣大计刻不容缓，便命太乙召出了他二人。哪吒要跟随着师父去往天庭，临走前得意的冲他娘拍拍胸脯，说敖丙已是行过周公之礼的儿媳妇，弄的人红着一张脸在殷夫人的笑声中住进了李府。

可不知怎的，敖丙最近越来越嗜睡，心里也时常闷着气。经常哪吒回府时，敖丙已经睡下了，他也不知道哪吒每天都在忙些什么。

哪吒看敖丙紧皱眉头，像是做了噩梦，窗柩没掩住的几缕月光洒在清丽的面容上，他低下头去亲吻，舔着身下之人的唇瓣，又慢慢撬开贝齿，吻到情动时，手已经不老实的去脱对方的衣服。

敖丙模模糊糊的感到有人靠近，直到那人疯狂在他的嘴里吮吸时才醒来，“唔…哪吒，我喘不过来气了嗯……”

哪吒这才放开他，敖丙的龙角已不受控制的冒出，他伸手摸了摸却被敖丙用力推开，哪吒没想到怀中人会反抗，愣怔的看着敖丙，“小灵珠，你怎么了？” 

“我不想…”敖丙受孕初期本就耗神嗜睡，心情也不大好。

“小灵珠听话。” 哪吒作势又要去亲他，再一次被推开，哪吒用力拽着敖丙的手腕，把人禁锢在怀里。

“听话？我辜负了整个龙族的期望，万龙甲也毁了，如今你是百姓眼中的英雄，而我仍旧是妖龙！”敖丙说着心中的酸楚就越来越大,眼中的泪也跟着落下。

哪吒今日同雷震子本就受了妲己的挑衅败下阵来，心里也是不太痛快，现在回家小灵珠又在跟他闹，便气上心头。

“若不是你父王设计盗取灵珠，我又怎会被误会那么久？！” 

“你把海螺还我！我明日就回东海去，再也不同你共处了！”敖丙听着哪吒的这些混账话，伤心不已转过身子，扯过锦被遮住脸，不让哪吒听见他的呜咽声。

“你敢！” 哪吒气红了眼，压制魔性的乾坤圈在手上飞速转动了几轮，他又取出混天绫将敖丙钳制在塌上,身体欺压而上。

“你放开我！……”敖丙的四肢被混天绫捆绑住，安全感尽失，胡乱挣扎着。

一贯多话的哪吒此时却低沉着一言不发，急切而疯狂的吻落在敖丙的唇上，他用力吸吮着，似是要把敖丙吞吃下一般，一股血腥味在二人口腔中弥散开来。

“唔唔唔……”敖丙眉头紧蹙，苍白的脸颊因缺氧泛起了潮红，他用力甩着头企图让哪吒停下。

感受到这人此刻还在奋力抵抗的动作，哪吒红了眼睛，他一用力，敖丙的衣服瞬间被撕的粉碎。

“哪吒你停下！我今天不想…不要让我恨你！……”敖丙眼尾泛着泪水，委屈又愤怒，用力踢蹬着哪吒。

‘恨’字就像一把刀狠狠扎刺在心头，哪吒愣了愣，然后把一截混天绫系在敖丙脑后堵住了那张让他又气又怕的嘴。

他猛的一个翻身躺下床，把敖丙抱坐在身上，三指粗暴而又快速的在后穴中胡乱捅了几下便换上自己早已胀大的阴茎狠狠的插了进去。

敖丙痛的瞬间向后高高扬起了脖颈，没怎么经过润滑的小穴卖力吞着突然入侵的大家伙，他葱白手指绞紧，指甲在细嫩的皮肉上掐出一个个血印。

哪吒看着敖丙努力忍耐摇摇欲坠的身子，心里也烦躁异常，但随时可能会失去眼前人的恐惧烧毁了他此时的理智，只得继续挺动着下身往深处挤去。

敖丙默默流着泪，身子随着哪吒的顶弄被动的起起落落，不一会儿就瘫软无力的倒在那人的胸膛上，身后几缕血丝混着淫水顺着他的大腿根滴滴答答的流到地面上。

哪吒紧紧抓着敖丙的腰身，揉搓着白嫩的臀肉，一边戳着紧窄的小洞一边胡乱亲舔着敖丙额头鬓边的汗珠，“小灵珠，别离开我……”

再次醒来，哪吒早已不见踪迹，身上皆是混天绫勒出的红痕，小腹又开始作疼，捂着肚子的敖丙蜷在榻上控制不住的哭了起来。

此后哪吒竟小半月都没回来，敖丙发觉自己的小腹总是抽痛异常，担心有异便戴了斗篷去找太乙真人。

“你…你勒是怀孕了都嘛！”太乙真人给敖丙搭了脉，吓得刚刚喝的酒都快喷出来。

“师叔…我…”敖丙低下头不知如何回答。

“嘿嘿，没得事没得事。”太乙真人打了个酒嗝，“啊不会是你跟哪吒？你们？！” 

敖丙摸着肚子，面上一片愁容。 

“我滴个乖乖啊！” 

哪吒今日倒是回府了，跟平常一样买了些敖丙喜爱的糕饼糖果，手下小将拿着哪吒收拾好的包袱站立一旁。

“小爷最近不在家，你好好照顾自己。”哪吒抬手似乎要捏敖丙的双颊，愣了几秒后，落在了软软的发顶上。

“哪吒…”，敖丙徘徊着。

“最近没事就别找小爷了。”哪吒扛着火尖枪离开了内寝。

“……”敖丙躲闪开哪吒的目光，未再说什么。看着哪吒离开的背影，又忍不住情绪开始流泪。

以前他只要稍微难过，哪吒就会放下手中的所有事情哄他。

这日被派了任务，哪吒只得假意与那妖精石矶打得火热，来来回回骗取了好几次，那妖精才半信半疑上了勾。

没想到刚要起步却在街上碰到带着斗篷买物件的敖丙,哪吒不想让敖丙看见多想正要绕开，却还是被他眼尖的捕捉到当面碰上了。

“哪吒…”敖丙看着他亲热地搂着一个妖艳女子，心里更是委屈得不行,带着眼角都红了。

“这位公子好像识得你？”石矶怀疑的看着二人，心中盘算着。

哪吒暗暗捏紧了拳头，看着快要哭出来的敖丙，狠狠地稳住自己的情绪，“他是我的一个兄弟…” 

“你看还喜欢什么，买了我们就回去了！”哪吒搂着那女子经过敖丙，再未与他多说一字。

“兄弟…原来我们是兄弟啊……”敖丙回去的当夜便起了高热，顺带着腹部也开始抽痛，痛得他都以为这孩子怕是要保不住了。

“哪吒…哪吒……”敖丙涣散着意识，痛得都快蜷成一团，汗液浸湿了全身，整个人都像从水里打捞起来一般。

“呜……”泪痕布满了他的面颊，哪吒怕是正跟美人共度良宵，思及此点点血迹沾染了他月白色的衣袍，敖丙竟生生呕出一口血来，他失了力气，只能勉强靠着榻边浅浅的喘气。

他怕极了，怕失去肚子里的孩子，他除了哪吒也未曾交过其他朋友，师父又不知所踪，如今只能回去求父王帮他保住这个孩子。

自小跟着父王和师父长大，不知情爱是何种滋味，现如今感受到了，是戳心般的疼痛,他不愿今后再次尝试，痛彻心扉。


End file.
